Every Time We Touch
by Moondalian
Summary: After the Ceremonial Battle, Atemu has to leave, but will he even want to? YxYY, SONGFIC, ONESHOT


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Mystic Dodo  
Summary: After the Ceremonial Battle, Atemu has to leave, but will he even want to?  
Pairing****: Yami x Yuugi**

* * *

**Hey people. Now I can't stand the ending to Yu-Gi-Oh (I swear I almost cried) and like so many others, I decided to rewrite the it. So here it is! R&R people **

* * *

**Warnings: O.o;; wow… I have a warning… Well there's a first time for everything I guess. Anyway, of course this is a spoiler to what happens at the very end of Yu-Gi-Oh but I think that just about every crazed out fan already knows what happens anyway. Oh well, at least I put this down just in case. **

* * *

**--: Every time we touch :-- **

Yuugi fell to his knees as his last attack whipped out his yami's remaining life points.

_'No… what did I just do… Now he has to go…'_

Tears slowly started to fall from the duelist's eyes, and his body shook a little as he tried to hold back his sobs. He would not cry. He would be happy for Atemu that the other could finally move on, that he wouldn't have to stay in the Millennium Puzzle anymore.

Yuugi barely heard the others talking around him, let alone understand what they were exactly saying. The only thing he could hear where his own thoughts and sobs. He tried to hear what was said around him, but it wouldn't work; he could only hear himself thinking that Atemu would leave now, and that they'd never see each other again. His best friend was leaving…

And not just his best friend at that.

Yuugi'd never be able to tell the ancient Pharaoh how much the other meant to him. He could never tell him how much he actually needed the other.

And he would never be able to tell him how much he loved him.

Everything quietened down around him, and suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. Yuugi looked up slowly, trying as hard as he could to hide the fact that he was crying slightly. He stared up into warm crimson eyes, and his heart wrenched as he thought he'd never see those incredible eyes again.

As Atemu crouched down in front of him, Yuugi noticed that everyone else had left, obviously wanting to give the two long time partners time to say goodbye to each other.

"Aibou, don't cry.'' A tear slid down Yuugi's face as he was pulled into a hug by Atemu, before the other started to whisper soothing words into his ear, just like when it would rain outside and lightning would flash through the sky. Yuugi remembered how Atemu would comfort him just like this until he would fall asleep, holding him even though he physically hadn't been able to do that. The gesture had been more than enough to make Yuugi believe that the ancient Pharaoh had really been holding him at that time, and his dreams would always be peaceful. The next morning Yuugi would wake up with Atemu still next to him, his imaginary hold never leaving him.

That would never happen again. The next time Atemu wouldn't be there to comfort him. He wouldn't be there to cheer Yuugi up if he was in a bad mood. He wouldn't be there if bullies decided to go after him again…

He wouldn't be there anymore.

Yuugi leaned into Atemu's chest, letting his tears just roll over his face now, not caring what anybody would think.

He slightly pulled away from his yami and looked the other in the eyes, "I don't want you to go…"

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

* * *

Atemu gave Yuugi a sad smile, obviously showing that a part of him wanted to stay. He simply pulled Yuugi closer to him, not able to say anything. Yuugi just leaned into Atemu's chest, trying to remember how safe he felt like this so even when Atemu would be gone, at least he'd still have the memory of being safe. His memory would be all he had after this.

He'd still remember how they'd fought together; first at Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus and the Millennium Eye to win back Sugoroku's soul. After that at Battle City against the Ghouls, Malik and Mariku with the Millennium Rod to get the God Cards. Then against Dartz, the Orichalcos and the Leviathan. And last in Atemu's own memories to stop Bakura from changing the past. But would his memory alone be enough, or would it just remind Yuugi that Atemu was now gone and he'd never be back.

More tears made their way down Yuugi's face as the small duelist shook uncontrollable, not able to stop himself any longer. He felt Atemu pull back slightly and he opened his eyes though he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. He again stared into those incredible crimson eyes and felt Atemu's finger slowly whipping away the tears that kept running down his face.

_

* * *

_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

* * *

"I don't want to go, Aibou. But I…" Atemu trailed off, his eyes now slightly filling with tears as well. Yuugi mentally killed himself for making this so hard on the Pharaoh; the other deserved to rest after such a long time. But it was just so hard to let go of someone you trusted with your life and loved with all your heart. He was really going to lose the one person who had always been there for him. The person that had made him forget about Tea in an instant. The person that he had fallen in love with.

Yuugi didn't notice how Atemu and he had started to just stare into each other's eyes, or how they had drawn closer to each other; he was still caught in his own thoughts. He didn't notice anything around him anymore, until he suddenly felt warm lips pressed to his own. He snapped back to reality to find Atemu kissing him softly, lovingly, the other's eyes closed as his arms pulled Yuugi even closer. Yuugi's mind shut down at that moment and he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, kissing his yami back with just as much love.

The kiss was soft, and still hesitant on both sides at the beginning, but love could be felt from both sides. Yuugi could feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest as the kiss lasted, until they finally pulled away.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_

* * *

_

Crimson met amethyst as eyes opened again, and both stayed silent for a few seconds, not able to say anything after that kiss had said it all. It was painfully obvious to both of them how they felt about each other, and both knew that neither wanted Atemu to go. The only problem was that Yuugi had won the duel, meaning that Atemu would have to go through the gate behind them.

"Yuugi, I…" Atemu trailed off, either not able to continue what he was saying or not really knowing what he wanted to say. It didn't matter to Yuugi; he knew what Atemu felt for him how and he knew the other didn't want to go. They again stared into each other's eyes, until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Both boys snapped out of the trance they had been in and looked up to see the entire gang staring at them, all of them with smiles on their faces; everybody had obviously seen this coming a long time ago.

"You have a choice to stay or not." Malik said softly, "Since Yuugi won you can either move on to the after life, or stay in this world in this body." He chuckled softly at the shocked faces he received from the yami and hikari still sitting on the ground.

Both Yuugi and Atemu looked at each other again, bright smiles now showing on their faces, before Atemu leaned down to catch Yuugi's lips into a kiss again, this one much more passionate and deep than the last. Electricity seemed to spark through their entire bodies as they tried to suppress soft moans – and failing at it miserable.

* * *

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

* * *

As they pulled away again, both noticed that their friends had once again left them to be alone. Atemu chuckled softly at the dazed look in Yuugi's eyes, and pulled the other close to him, "I love you, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled and snuggled closer to his new boyfriend, "I love you too, Atemu."

* * *

**And that was that. Please review! **


End file.
